Axial flux electrical machines can provide high power outputs and compact dimensions, leading to desirably high power densities. However, high magnetic field and electric current densities in such machines can lead to significant overheating issues, particularly in respect of the permanent magnets used in such machines.
Existing axial flux electrical machines make use of open chassis to provide air flow cooling for the magnetic and electrical components. However, such designs do not provide the required amount of cooling for higher power machines
It is therefore desirable to provide an axial flux electrical machine that can mitigate the problems of overheating, particularly in higher power axial flux electrical machines.